disastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthquake
A Earthquake is a disaster where the ground shakes, causing great disaster. Some are so small you cannot feel them, and some are so big they could level a country. Other disasters such as subsidence, tsunamis, landslides and even volcanic eruptions can be linked to earthquakes. Recording Earthquake Magnitude Earthquakes are measured on the Moment Magnitude Scale, measuring earthquakes by how much energy is released. On this scale, each number on the scale is 10 times bigger than the one before it. So a 8.0 earthquake is 10 times bigger than a 7.0, 100 times bigger than a 6.0 and 1,000 times bigger than a 5.0. Big quakes begin at 5 or 6 magnitude. The biggest in recorded history was a 9.5. Earthquake Hotspots * The San Andreas Fault is a plate boundary in California between the North American and Pacific plates, going from the northern end of the Gulf Of California to Point Reyes, roughly 25 km north of San Francisco. This means San Francisco and Los Angeles are susceptible to earthquakes up to 8.3 magnitude. * The Cascadia Subduction Zone picks up where the San Andreas fault leaves off, and goes up to Alaska. It can create 9 earthquakes and possibly (this takes a bit of sci-fi) even a 10. * Chile '''has a offshore subduction zone that is notorious for producing the biggest earthquake recorded-a 9.5 magnitude quake. * The '''Mediterranean Sea is where the Eurasian and African plates meet, creating volcanoes and earthquakes in Portugal, Spain, Italy, Albania, Greece and Turkey * The Great Rift Valley is a undersea ridge on land, that runs from Ethiopia through Kenya to Mozambique. * Indonesia has a subduction zone on its west side, notorious for producing a 9.2 earthquake in 2004, creating a huge tsunami in the Indian Ocean. * Japan is where 3 tectonic plates meet, converging at Tokyo Notable Earthquakes * In 1755, a 8.5 to 9.0 quake and 15 meter tsunami reduced Lisbon to rubble. * In 1906, a 7.5 earthquake and fire wiped out San Francisco. * In 1960, a record 9.5 earthquake hit Chile * In 2004, a 9.2 earthquake causes a huge tsunami in the Indian Ocean. * In 2010, another quake hits Chile Possible Future Earthquakes * The next "Big One", a 8 earthquake expected to decimate Palm Springs and Los Angeles. * A possible 9 earthquake and tsunami on the Cascadia Subduction Zone. Fiction about Earthquakes * 10.0 Earthquake is about a 10.0 magnitude earthquake hitting the Los Angeles area. * 10.5 is about a series of earthquakes (7.9 in Seattle, 8.4 in Redding, 9.2 in San Francisco, 10.5 in Southern California) * 10.5 Apocalypse has a 10.5 earthquake on the West Coast, a huge tsunami in Honolulu, a reawakened volcano in Sun Valley, a unstable aquifer in Monument Valley, widespread deforestation at Kings Peak, Lake Mead heating up so much that the Hoover Dam collapses, a huge sinkhole in Las Vegas, and a massive fault that splits North America in two. * 03:34: Earthquake in Chile is about the 2010 Chile earthquake. * 2012 is about a ancient prophecy that causes a 10.9 magnitude quake that collapses Los Angeles in the Pacific Ocean, a volcanic eruption in Yellowstone, and a global deluge by tsunamis. * After The Shock is about the 1989 Loma Prieta Earthquake * Aftershock: Earthquake In New York is about a earthquake hitting New York.* * Earthquake is about a earthquake hitting Los Angeles* * Earthquake In New York is about a earthquake in New York.* * Electric Earthquake is about artificial earthquakes that Superman must save New York from.* * The Great Los Angeles Earthquake is about a great earthquake in Los Angeles* *Exactly what it sounds.